hannah_swensen_mysteryfandomcom-20200213-history
Luanne Hanks
'Luanne Hanks '''is a character in the Chocolate Chip Cookie Murder. She is the young mother of Suzie Hanks, and lives with her mother. Her father, Ned Hanks had recently passed away. Bio Personality Luanne is a mature young woman who, while aware that she might have done something most would regret- she handled it with a calm head and managed to use her knowledge to help make ends up. She is very friendly and knows a fair amount about makeup, but at times can be a little meek or shy, and she does not like it when people try to show her charity. She also shows a perceptive side, and was able to to deduce that Hannah wanted something from her when they met up, as well as remember how people like their coffee at work; which has paid off in her favor. Appearance History Luanne attended school with Michelle, Hannah's youngest sister. She met her future husband at the Sheriff's station to help her mother when she met Sheriff Grant's son, Jamie Grant, who was home from college during summer. She got pregnant during her senior year and dropped out of school, but in this time she worked hard to earn her diploma. She works at the Cafe in town owned by Rose and Hal, and during the weekends they allow her to sell ''Pretty Girl Cosmetics. While she always tries to go for a sale, she also makes sure to be honest and see to it that her customers are happy. Chronology Chocolate Chip Cookie Murder After Rhonda Scharf theorizes the lipstick Hannah and Bill was searching for came from the ''Pretty Girl Cosmetics ''Luanne carries, Hannah went off to pay her a visit. To avoid spilling details, Hannah claims she came for a specific shade of lipstick she saw before and was hoping Luanne could help. Luanne agreed and after finishing dinner, she brought her to her makeup stash in her home. In this time, Hannah is well aware of how little Luanne has for Suzie, and she offered to give her the items Andrea has kept in their garage that Tracey outgrew or no longer played with. At first Luanne refused- until Hannah pointed out it would probably go to the trash dump in town otherwise. Luanne agreed to haul out the items and sort them for her, but Hannah made her agree to keep anything she could use. As Hannah revealed the color she was looking for, she quickly explains that her mother used to wear it and Hannah wanted to surprise her when they met up on Tuesday. Luanne buys this excuse and reveals the color to be named ''Pink Passion. ''She admits it isn't a color she likes, but she does have it on stock for a single indivisual and goes on to reveal it comes from the theatrical line, which Danielle orders from exclusively, claiming it comes in handy for her skin problems. Before Hannah takes off, she agreed to let Luanne give her a makeover for being so helpful to her and made sure to pick up a tube of the lipstick. Fudge Cupcake Murder Hannah met up with Luanne to figure out why Nettie Grant had purchased something for her daughter. She went on to reveal to Hannah that it was because she is Susie's grandmother, with her deseased son being the father. However, the reason she was unable to tell anyone was because Sheriff Grant threatened to fire her mother and went on to insult her. Luanne was fearful that she is a suspect in the death of Sheriff Grant, bringing up that he gave her a hard time at the school when she showed up to attend Hannah's baking class. But he confronted her about Nettie offering to let her move into the other half of the duplex, which he was very angry about, even though she refused. He then insulted Susie and Luanne, causing her to take shelter in her car and cry until she calmed down enough to leave. Trivia *Hannah is said to admire Luanne for her ability to deal with changes in life as easily as she could. *For unknown reasons, she is intimidated by Bill. Category:CCC Characters Category:Females Category:Mothers Category:Characters